


Little Aura

by RainySpringMorning



Series: Erik and Koael [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aura Whisper, F/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Unplanned Pregnancy, Word Walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySpringMorning/pseuds/RainySpringMorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koael and Erik the Slayer find a Word for the Shout 'Aura Whisper'. Turns out there's more auras than they expected in the otherwise empty room.</p><p>The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda Game Studios! All original characters and content is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Aura

**Author's Note:**

> May I announce... the Tamriel-ified version of an ultrasound.

“What _W_ _ord_ did you find?” Erik asked excitedly, wringing the hilt of his war axe between gloved hands. Koael flashed him a quick, mischievous smile and took a breath. _This is going to be interesting._

“ _Laas!_ ” she _Sh_ _outed_. A red glow seemed to appear within Erik’s chest, and the same happened for Koael, except it was much smaller and coming from her middle half instead. A few moments later, when she felt her energy return, she _S_ _houted_ again and looked down at the tiny pulse of red light blinking brightly below her waistline. Why was the _S_ _hout_ revealing her own aura?

Unless it wasn’t... hers.

Koael’s head jerked up and she met Erik’s eyes, stunned beyond words, and the red-haired barbarian flushed. They stared at each other for a very long time, remembering _that_ night from three weeks prior.

Now they knew why her blood was late that month.


End file.
